Angst vor Liebe
by Biene2505
Summary: Hermine weiss nichts mit ihrem Leben anzufangen, doch dass ändert sich schlagartig, als sie ihren Zaubertränkelehrer mal von einer anderen Seite sieht. HGSS Chap 5 online
1. Prolog

**So das ist meine erste Fanfiction. Ich hoffe ihr mögt sie.**

**Mir gehört nix und JK Rowling alles.. Okay mir gehört der Plot :) Viel Spass beim Lesen**

**Biene

* * *

**

Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und grübelte über ihr Leben..

Ja sie war jetzt Schulsprecherin... Sie hatte ihr eigenes Zimmer und ihre Ruhe. Ihre Noten waren sowieso perfekt. Doch eines war sie nicht. Sie war nicht glücklich.

Immer und immer wieder fragte sie sich, ob ihre Freunde wirklich zu ihr hielten. Ron und Harry waren in letzter Zeit nämlich ziemlich kindisch. Vielleicht lag es auch nur an der Pubertätsphase, aber andauernd schmachteten sie irgendwelche Mädchen an. Doch Hermine wusste damit nichts anzufangen. Sie überlegte welche Jungen ihr aus Hogwarts gefielen, doch sie fand, dass sie alle genau wie Ron und Harry waren, kindisch. Sie suchen nichts langfristiges, einfach nur ein paar Knutschereien, eine kurze Nummer und das war's auch schon.. Doch Hermine war nicht so.

„Ach, wenn doch nur einer hier auf Hogwarts vernünftig sein könnte!" Mit dem Gedanken schlief sie letztendlich ein.

Sie erwachte von der Sonne, die ihre Nase kitzelte. Sie räkelte sich und stand auf. Nach ausgiebigen Duschen und Pflegen kam sie 20 Minuten später aus dem Bad. Sie blickte in den Spiegel." Ui, da hat sich Madame aber wieder schick gemacht." Hermine wunderte sich über den Kommentar. „Halt doch die Klappe!"

So ging sie etwas schlecht gelaunt zum Frühstück. Da sie lange geschlafen hatte, war die große Halle ziemlich leer und so konnte sie wieder einmal ihren Gedanken nachhängen.

„Was meinte der Spiegel nur? Ich hab mich doch nicht schick gemacht. Für wen denn überhaupt? Hier laufen ja eh nur pubertierende Jungs rum."

Sie wünschte sich so gerne jemanden der sie verstand, nicht so wie Ron oder Harry, sondern einfach wie... Doch sie wurde von jemanden am Arm gezogen.

„ Ach hier bist du Hermine, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht.", sagte Harry.

„Guten Morgen Harry. Ich hab heute etwas länger geschlafen und da dachte ich mir, da brauche ich mich auch nicht zu beeilen. Hast du heute schon was vor?"

„Achso, das verstehe ich ja. So geht's mir ja auch immer. Ich wollte heute nach Hogsmeade, es ist doch ein schöner Herbsttag oder?"

„Nach Hogsmeade ist eine gute Idee, ich komme mit!" In Gedanken fügte sie hinzu: "Vielleicht sind die Jungen ja ausserhalb der Schule nicht so schlimm!"

Harry freute sich, dass er endlich wieder etwas mit Hermine unternehmen konnte, denn in der letzten Zeit wirkte sie immer so, als ob sie ihre Ruhe haben wollte. Deswegen freute Harry sich umso mehr, dass sie zusagte und vorallem, dass die beiden alleine nach Hogsmeade gingen, denn Ron war heute schon verabredet, er hatte ein Date mit Padma Patil. Seit dem Weihnachtsball in ihrem vorletzten Jahr, schwärmte Ron andauernd von ihr, doch Padma ließ ihn nicht an sich ran, weil sie immer noch enttäuscht von ihm war. Und so freute Ron sich auch, dass er vielleicht endlich mal Glück in der Liebe hat. Denn er sucht auch schon lange nach etwas längerfristigen. So kam es, dass Harry und Ron überglücklich waren und Hermine immer noch in ihrer Muffellaune rumlief.

**TBC**

* * *

**So bitte lasst ein review da, damit ich weiss ob ich weiterschreiben soll.. ich hab einfach mal angefangen.. also es ist noch alles offen.. gebt mir ein paar tipps und ich kann sie vielleicht in die Handlung einbauen ;)**

**Danke Biene**


	2. Zaubertrankbücher

_So neues Chap, neues Glück. Ich hoffe euch gefällts.. _

_So nun zu den Reviews, danke an euch:_

**Seraphime:**_ Ja Kerle sind nunmal beschränkt ;) Bis auf unser Sevilein, oder? Jaja du hast Recht ich lenke sie auf Sevi, weil Mine meint ja auf Hogwarts gibts keine tollen Kerle.. da muss man ihr ja helfen oder? Also ob Sevi derjenige ist oder sie wirst du heute erfahren ;) _

**Iome:**_ Danke, dass du mir meine Fehler gemerkt hast ;) ich kann ja auch doof sein... Nein so ist das nunmal wenn man keine Beta hat.. da muss man das halt alleine machen und ich machs zum ersten mal also nicht so böse mit mir sein..  
und Mine hat diesesmal keine Muffellaune xD sondern eine andere.. aber sieh selber nach :P _

**Wolfempress:** _Danke ) Was soll ich denn noch sagen.. ausser Viel spass beim weiterlesen ;) _

**_So für euch Reviewer gibts ein Butterbier und an die Schwarzleser geht eine Karte mit der Bitte um ein Review ;)  
Viel Spass;)_**

* * *

Am Nachmittag gingen Harry und Hermine zusammen nach Hogsmeade wie sie es besprochen hatten, doch Hermine hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf Hogsmeade, aber sie ging natürlich mit, weil sie es Harry ja versprochen hatte. So trafen sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry hakte sich bei Hermine unter und sie fragte sich was das denn jetzt sollte. „Hey Harry, was machen wir denn gleich in Hogsmeade?"

„Ich dachte mir, wir könnten in die „Drei Besen" gehen und ein Butterbier trinken. Was hältst du davon Mine?"

„Ja das hab ich mir auch schon überlegt, aber ich muss noch neue Federn und Pergament kaufen, mein Vorrat ist schon wieder leer. Ich weiss auch nicht, wo das alles hin ist."

Harry schmunzelte und knuffte Hermine in die Seite. „Ach Mine, wenn du deine Aufsätze kürzer schreiben würdest, bräuchtest du auch nicht soviel Pergament."

„Wenn du deine länger schreiben würdest, könntest du dir auch neues kaufen, deine verstauben sicher schon.", sagte sie lachend.

Ihre Laune hatte sich mittlerweile gebessert, da sie mit Harry seit langem mal wieder richtig gut reden konnte. In Hogsmeade angekommen, ging Hermine sich Pergament und neue Federn kaufen, Harry ging währenddessen in den Scherzartikelladen. Sie hatten sich für 16 Uhr in den „Drei Besen" verabredet. So hatte sie genügend Zeit auch noch nach neuen Büchern zu schauen. Sie wollte sich für die Abschlussprüfungen im Sommer ein neues Zaubertränkebuch kaufen, da sie zusätzlich zu den Schulbüchern, noch mehr über das Fach lernen wollte. Schließlich war es ihr Lieblingsfach, auch wenn Harry und Ron es nicht verstanden. So arbeitete sie immer fleißig mit, doch sie wusste nicht, ob Professor Snape sie auch ernst nahm.  
"Guten Tag. Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte die Hexe hinter der Theke und riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hallo! Ich suche ein Buch über Zaubertränke, dass mir bei meinen Abschlussprüfungen helfen soll. Ich würde dieses Gebiet nämlich gerne vertiefen."

„Tut mir leid, so spezielle Bücher führen wir nicht. Aber wenn ich ihnen einen Rat geben kann, wo sie so ein Buch herbekommen. Dann gehen sie einfach in das Zaubertrankgeschäft. Sie wissen ja sicher wo sie das Geschäft finden, oder?"

„Ja, danke.", sagte Hermine und ging aus dem Laden.

Sie wusste wo sich der Laden befand, da sie dort schon öfter Zaubertrankzutaten gekauft hatte. So ging sie eilig auf den Laden zu, damit sie in ruhe stöbern konnte.

Sie ging hinein, doch der Verkäufer war beschäftigt, so schaute sie sich ein wenig um. Sie sah einen gut gebauten Mann, den sie nur von hinten erkennen konnte, an der Theke stehen, der Sinn für Stil hatte und auch so nicht schlecht aussah. Ausser ihm war sonst niemand im Laden.

Sie sah das Regal mit den Büchern und stöberte ein bisschen herum. Sie nahm eines hinaus und wusste, dass sie hier fündig werden würde. Hermine las ein wenig in dem Buch, bis eine bekannte Stimme von hinten in ihr Ohr schnarrte.

„ Miss Granger... Was machen sie denn hier? Haben sie nicht in der Schule schon genug von Zaubertränken? Ich wüsste nicht, wozu sie noch ein zusätzliches Buch brauchen, wo sie doch ohnehin schon mit unnötigem Wissen meinen Unterricht stören."

Hermine konnte diese Stimme sofort zuordnen, sie gehörte ihrem Professor für Zaubertränke den sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Sie drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass er derjenige war, den sie grade gutaussehend genannt hatte. Hermine erschauderte bei dem Gedanken und ihre Wangen wurden leicht rot, weil sie wusste dass ihr Lehrer Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Hallo.. Pro.. Professor Sna.. Snape….." stammelte sie und wusste nun gar nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte.. Ihr fiel nur das Bild von ihm ein.. Sie fand ihn wirklich sehr...

„Miss Granger, wollen sie mir nicht meine Frage beantworten?" bohrte er weiter.

Hermine kam sich dumm vor. Ihr Kopf war leer, keiner war da, der ihr helfen konnte...

„Ähm.. Ja... Natürlich Professor Snape.. Ich war hier.. ähm bin hier, weil... weil ich mir ein Buch kaufen wollte..."

„Ach wirklich, Miss Granger, ich dachte sie stehen nur so vor dem Bücherregal und lesen in einem Buch herum.. Achja sie wollen ja soviel wie möglich lernen.. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen..."

Hermine wusste einfach nicht was sie tun soll.. So versuchte sie einfach einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, doch irgend ein Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase.. sie identifizierte ihn mit dem Duft von Kräutern und stellte fest, dass es wohl das Parfum ihres Lehrers war, dass sie sehr lecker fand.  
"Miss Granger, ich habe sie was gefragt.. Wären sie so freundlich und würden mir meine Fragen beantworten.. oder wollen sie auch einmal die Ehre haben und bei mir Nachsitzen? Entscheiden sie sich, meine Zeit ist knapp.."

Hermine lief, so weit es ging, noch röter an und bekam nichts raus, so nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und sagte

„Meine Zeit ist auch knapp!" drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Laden.

Sie rannte und rannte, weil sie einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte und total wütend auf ihren Lehrer war.. sie blieb erst stehen, als sie aus Hogsmeade hinausgelaufen war und sich mittlerweile wieder auf dem Schulgelände befand. Sie setzte sich an den See, lehnte sich an den Baum und dachte die ganze Zeit an Professor Snape.. Das würde Ärger geben, Nachsitzen musste sie jetzt sicher.. Sie hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion, er würde sicher eine Antwort haben wollen, warum sie sich so benommen hatte, doch Hermine wusste es selber nicht... So saß sie dort bis es dunkel wurde.. dann ging sie hinein in ihr Zimmer und schlief ein und hatte nur einen Gedanken. Professor Snape!

So bemerkte sie auch nicht den Brief der bei ihr auf den Nachttisch lag und der genau von demjenigen kam, der in ihren Gedanken herrschte. **TBC **

* * *

_So das ist doch mal ein längeres Kapitelchen von mir.. Es geht schon ein bissel in die Richtung von HGSS oder was meint ihr? Ich hoffe ich hab das gut hinbekommen. Bedanken könnt ihr euch bei mir einfach mit einem Review ;) Dankeschön. _

_Bis dann Biene_


	3. Verwirrungen

_So danke für eure Reviews. Hab viel schneller geschafft upzudaten als ich dachte._

_Also gibt keine lange Vorrede. Nur kurze Kommentare zu den Reviews: _

**Seraphime:**_ Jaja.. ein Brief von Sevi.. Was da drin steht? Lies selber. Ja und was bei den Strafarbeiten passieren wird, weiss ich noch nicht, aber das war eine gute Anspielung auf deine Story +gg+ Und du wirst schon merken an wen Hermine heute so denken muss. +grins+ _

**Iome:**_ Nein ich hab es dir nicht übel genommen mit den Fehlern, habe sie gleich beseitigt ;)  
Du hast richtig erkannt, dass das mit dem Weglaufen Probleme gibt, welche? das siehst du heute. Tja und der Brief hat eigentlich eine logische Erklärung.. Find ich :P _

**_Danke an eure Reviews ihr beiden. Und viel Spass Biene_**

* * *

Hermine wachte am nächsten morgen auf und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo sie war. Sie hatte tief und fest geschlafen und einen wunderbaren Traum gehabt. Sie hatte in ihrem Traum endlich jemanden gefunden der sie verstand. Nach längerem Grübeln stellte sie fest, dass der Mann von dem die geträumt hatte, so aussah wie der Mann aus dem Geschäft. Erschrocken fuhr sie auf und merkte wieder, dass sie nur an Snape dachte. Und noch viel schlimmer. Sie hatte von ihm geträumt. Sie verwarf den Gedanken wieder und setzte sich auf. Auf ihrem Nachttisch, sah sie einen Brief liegen und sie fragte sich, seit wann er denn da schon liegt.

Sie schaute auf den Umschlag. „An Miss Granger persönlich!". Von wem der wohl kommt, dachte sie und machte den Umschlag vorsichtig auf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Zorn, als sie merkte von wem der Brief kam und was drinstand.

„Miss Granger,

das was sie vorhin getan haben, war absolut falsch von ihnen.. Wie können sie es wagen, meinen Fragen auszuweichen und sie nicht zu beantworten. Sie sind dazu verpflichtet auf meine Fragen zu antworten, auch wenn sie mich im Unterricht mit ihren Antworten nerven. Ich fand es absolut unsozial, dass sie einfach so weggelaufen sind, wo wir uns doch so nett unterhalten hatten. Schämen sie sich dafür! Ich habe sie doch lediglich gefragt, was sie in dem Laden machen. Ich scheine sie ja sehr aufgewühlt zu haben, denn mir ist nicht entgangen, wie sie krebsrot angelaufen sind. Wie dem auch sei. Ich sagte ihnen ja schon, dass sie sich Strafarbeiten einfangen werden. Glückwunsch Miss Granger! Sie haben es geschafft. Sie, beste Schülerin der Schule, Schulsprecherin, darf nachsitzen. Denken sie mal über ihr Verhalten nach. Ich erwarte sie dann morgen Abend das erste mal um 7 Uhr in meinem Labor. Dann schauen wir mal für wie lange sie sich das Nachsitzen eingefangen haben.

S.S."

Hermine schluckte schwer. Wie peinlich. Er hatte sie genau auf das angesprochen, worüber sie sich so Gedanken gemacht hatte. Sie müsste wohl oder übel eine Antwort suchen. Aber wie denn, wenn sie selber nicht wusste, was in ihr vorging. Sie überlegte wie sie sich ihm heute abend gegenüber verhalten sollte. Da fiel ihr auf, dass sie in schon in den ersten beiden im Unterricht hatte. Sie schluckte noch mal. Machte sich aber dann auf den Weg in die Große Halle um nicht weiter nachzudenken.

Doch soweit kam sie nicht. Sie wurde im Gemeinschaftsraum von Ron zur Seite gezogen.

„Morgen Mine!" grinste er sie an.

„Morgen Ron. Was grinst du denn so?"

„Ach weißt du, ich war doch gestern mit Padma in Hogsmeade..."

„Oh Shit.."

„Ähm Mine, hab ich was falsches gesagt?"

„Nein hast du nicht. Mir ist nur grade eingefallen, dass ich Harry gestern versetzt habe. Oh mann.. der wird sauer sein."

„Oh, wie hast du das denn geschafft? Du vergisst doch sonst nie etwas?"

„Ach, ich war in einem Bücherladen.." Sie überlegte ob sie Ron etwas sagen sollte, entschied sich dann aber um. „und da habe ich so lange drin gelesen, dass ich die Zeit vergessen habe, und ich gar nicht mehr wusste, dass ich mit Harry verabredet war."

„Achso.. hmm.. ja dann sag ihm das doch einfach, er wird das sicher verstehen.

Also auf jeden Fall.. Wollte ich dir doch erzählen, was gestern in Hogsmeade passiert ist.

Naja ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten. Also zwischen Padma und mir hats gefunkt. Wir sind jetzt zusammen" sagte er mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Das ist ja schön Ron. Ich glaube ich muss mich mal bei Harry entschuldigen."  
"Okay Mine. Wir sehen uns dann nachher."

Hermine stand noch völlig verdattert da. Wo war sie nur mit ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte Harry versetzt, weil sie an Snape gedacht hatte.. Oh Gott! dachte sie. Doch viel Zeit zum denken hatte sie nicht, denn Harry kam gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah sehr schlecht gelaunt aus. Hermine ging zu ihm.

„Harry.. tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern vergessen habe.." sagte sie und guckte ihn unschuldig an.

„Vergessen? Du gibsts es also zu, dass du mich vergessen hast. Sehr freundlich von dir Mine. Ich muss zum Unterricht. Bis nachher." Sagte Harry und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Was war bloß mit ihr los? Jetzt war Harry auf sie sauer, wollte noch nicht mal mit ihr reden.

Ron war mit Padma zusammen. Moment! Ron war mit Padma zusammen. Wo hatte sie nur ihre Gedanken? Sie war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken, als sie irgendwann feststellte, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum so leer war, dass sie merkte, dass der Unterricht schon lange dran war.

Sie lief so schnell es ging in die Kerker und klopfte an die Tür.

„Herein!" scharrte Snape. Na das kann ja heiter werden, dachte sie sich.

Hermine ging hinein und setzte sich, da Harry ja sauer auf sie war in die erste reihe, weil sonst alles voll war. Snape musterte sie mal wieder.  
"Miss Granger. Könnten sie mir sagen, wo sie solange gesteckt haben?" Schon wieder diese Fragerei. Professor Snape schritt auf sie zu und sah sie an. Sie merkte schon wieder diesen Kräutergeruch und ihr wurde ganz anders.

„Ich.. Ich... Ich habe .. Ich habe verschlafen, Professor." Sagte sie mit leicht geröteten Wangen.

„ Ach wirklich? Dann müssen sie sich aber beeilen, damit sie mit den anderen mithalten können. Aber das dürfte ja kein Poblem sein, sie sind ja auch so immer am schnellsten. Zeigen sie uns, was sie draufhaben, Miss Granger." Sagte er und grinste in sich hinein.

Er hatte schon längst wieder gemerkt, wie sich der Blick von Miss Granger verändert hatte, sie rot anlief und anfing zu stottern. Es muss ja wohl wirklich an ihm liegen, dachte er. Er schaute sie noch einmal an und genau in dem Moment sah Hermine auf und schaute Snape direkt in die Augen.

Peng! Ihr Kessel explodierte. **TBC**

**

* * *

**_So das Chap ist auch nicht so lang, aber dafür passiert eine Menge.. Und ich hoffe ich hab einen tollen Cliffhanger.. Okay Cliffhanger sind nicht toll, aber ihr wisst schon was ich meine :)  
Bis dann Biene _


	4. Aufklärungen

_Huhu ihr Lieben! _

_So ich habs auch endlich geschafft in meinem Hirn nach ner Fortsetzung zu suchen. Allerdings hab ich auch ganz schön Schulstress. Jede Menge Klausuren, Italienaustausch und so langsam gehts auch schon auf Weihnachten zu. Und ich weiss gar nicht wie ich dass alles schaffen soll. Na gut, meine erste Klausurphase ist fast vorbei, aber ich hab nur 2 Wochen Pause. Allerdings gehts dann wieder von vorne los. Dann muss ich noch meine Facharbeit schreiben und im neuen Jahr beginne ich dann mit meinem Führerschein. Jaja mein vollgestopftes Leben ;) Naja ich will mich nicht beschweren, ich hab genug Zeit für mich selber und ich hoffe ich finde auch wieder Zeit für euch :) So jetzt aber zu den vielen Reviews. Ich hab 6 Reviews für das Chap gekriegt, und das finde ich für den Anfang schon recht gut ;)  
Also danke +knutsch+ _

_**Kathi:** Freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt. Ich hoffe, dass sich Hermine nicht mehr so windet :P _

_**Isi:** Find ich toll, dass dir meine Story die Worte raubt. Ich hoffe du findest sie nach diesem Chap wieder ;) _

_**Granger:** Tut mir Leid, dass du solange warten musstest, aber wie oben schon geschrieben hatte ich wenig Zeit. Auf das Nachsitzen musst du leider noch 1/2 Chaps warten, hab für das nächste Chap was anderes vorgesehen. ;)****_

_**iome:** Danke! Hab mich über dein Review wieder voll gefreut! ;) Du hattest auch tolle Ideen fürs weiterschreiben, aber so schnell finden die beiden bei mir nicht zusammen ;) Ich lasse beide leiden. Sie müssen sich ja erstmal über ihre Gefühle klar werden ;) Hoffe dir gefällt das Chap wieder :) _

_**zizou:** Danke! Ich geb mir Mühe mit der Story. Aber ich weiss nicht, wie dass mit dem Beta geht :( Also versuche ich mir selber zu helfen ;) _

_**Seraphime:** Naja ich brauchte meine Zeit, um ne Idee zu finden wie ich weiter schreibe. Die beiden haben sich nicht wehgetan und Mine sagt ihm auch nicht, dass es nix mit ihm zu tun hat :P Ich schreib selber weiter, aber danke für deine tollen Tips. Jetzt hoffe ich, dass dir das Chap gefällt. _

**_So wie bei Zizou schon erwähnt, habe ich keine Ahnung, wie genau das mit dem Beta funktioniert, falls mich da jemand aufklären möchte bzw. einen Beta machen möchte, darf sich gerne bei mir unter loschbinchen at web punkt de melden. (loschbinchenweb.de ) _**

**_Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spass und reviewt schön. Ihr bekommt einen Schokofrosch von ihr. Seid vorsichtig mit ihm, er hat nur einen Sprung;) _**

**_Bis dann Liebe Grüße Biene_**

* * *

Hermine wollte nur noch weg von hier, sie stand total durchnässt vor ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer und fror. Das sah man ihr ja auch an. Durch ihre weiße Bluse konnte man durchsehen.

Snape brauchte einige Momente bis er sich von Hermines Augen lösen konnte und dann sah er das Chaos in dem Kerker. Dann sah er sich die nasse Hermine an und konnte schon wieder seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen. Er konnte durch ihre Bluse durchsehen und sah, dass sich ihre Brustwarzen aufgestellt hatten, da sie vor Kälte bibberte.

„Professor Snape! Es tut mir Leid, irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht richtig konzentrieren heute, aber könnte ich jetzt bitte gehen und mich umziehen? Ich bring das nachher alles in Ordnung!", sagte sie und bewegte sich schon aus dem Kerker hinaus. Er konnte ihr nur noch auf ihren tollen Hinter starren. Als die andern Schüler langsam anfingen zu tuscheln, wurde er unsanft zurück in die Realität gerissen.

„Was gibt's denn da zu tuscheln, sogar der besten Schülerin kann mal ein Fehler passieren! Und sie alle raus hier. Sie bearbeiten bis zur nächsten Stunde S.45-50 durch und ich bekomme von jedem 10 Fuß Pergament!"

Harry und Ron wollten gerade abhauen, da sagte Snape noch:

„Und wenn einer von ihnen Mister Potter oder Mister Weasley so freundlich wäre und Miss Granger bitte in 10 Minuten zu mir bestellen würde.", sagte er und rauschte davon. Er musste erst mal einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er in letzter Zeit immer an Hermine denken musste. Er musste sich schon eingestehen, dass sie sich in der letzten Zeit zu einer hübschen Frau entwickelt hatte und ihre Kurven an den richtigen Stellen hatte. Auch war sie im Unterricht nicht mehr so nervig wie sonst. Jetzt konnte er sie noch nicht mal mehr anschreien vor der Klasse. Wer war er denn, dass er sich von ihr so aus der Ruhe bringen konnte? Allerdings merkte er auch, dass Hermine ihn mit ihren Augen wieder durchbohrt hatte, also mochte sie ihn doch auch. Aber das bildete er sich wohl nur ein. Niemand kann den griesgrämigen Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts mögen.

„Professor Snape!" rief Hermine, die sich vollständig umgekleidet hatte und zurückkam.

Sie musste doch noch saubermachen.

Durch ihr Rufen wurde Snape in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen.

Er kam zurück und sah sie dort stehen, wie sie versuchte das Chaos wegzuhexen, irgendwie tat sie ihm Leid, das ihr so was passiert war. Doch es war ihre eigene Schuld.

Snape versuchte seine Fassade wieder aufzubauen und sagte:

„Miss Granger! Ich hoffe so etwas passiert ihnen so schnell nicht wieder!" Doch seine Stimme im Kopf sagte etwas anderes. „Ach warum denn nicht? Sie sah doch total niedlich aus, wie sie sich geschämt hat und du konntest doch gut durch ihre Bluse sehen!" Er versuchte die Stimme zu überhören. „ Ich denke das sollte ihnen eine Lehre sein, wenn man sich nicht richtig konzentriert. Ich werde sie dafür nicht bestrafen. Aber auch nur, weil sie schon eine Strafarbeit bei mir haben. Ich kann doch nicht meine ganze Zeit nur für sie vergeuden."

„Ähm, es tut mir Leid Professor. Das kommt bestimmt nicht wieder vor, ich war heute morgen mit meinen Gedanken woanders. Und ich werde mich bestimmt wieder anstrengen um den Schaden wiedergutzumachen. Ich danke ihnen, dass sie mir keine Strafe geben. Ich bin dann heute Abend wegen der Strafarbeit bei ihnen, wie sie es mir gesagt hatten", sagte Hermine und ging, da sie alles beseitigt hatte. Zurück lies sie einen total verwirrten Snape, der seine Gedanken immer noch nicht ordnen konnte. Andererseits konnte sie ihre Gedanken auch nicht ordnen. Und so ging sie nach draußen an den See. Sie suchte sich ihre Lieblingsstelle und versuchte nachzudenken.

Ihr Leben hatte sich geändert. Sie merkte, dass sie sich bei Snape nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte. Sie konnte sich doch nicht ernsthaft in Snape verliebt haben. Aber sie reagierte bei ihm so, wie sie es noch nie tat. Allerdings hatte auch sie gemerkt, dass Snape sich anders benimmt, aber er kann sich doch nicht in eine Schülerin verlieben. Oder doch?

Das werde ich heute abend erst mal testen, ob er mich wirklich mag, denn wen das so wäre, ach wäre das schön.

So überlegte sie sich, was sie abends mit ihrem Professor anstellen konnte.

„Das wird richtig toll! So weiss ich wenigstens woran ich bin!" dachte sie und grinste schelmisch.

**TBC **

* * *

_So das wars erstmal von mir. Ich weiss meine Chaps sind nicht lang, aber so update ich vielleicht schneller. Ich hab das nächste zwar noch nicht fertig, aber ich habe schon eine Idee, vielleicht schaff ich ja heute noch was zu schreiben, aber das Chap gibts noch nicht. Will ja Reviews haben ;) Bis dann Biene_


	5. Missverständnisse

_So hab ich es doch schon wieder geschafft. Ich weiss ja nicht was heute in mir vorging, aber irgendwie kam etwas dazwischen, was den Plot ein wenig durcheinander bringt.. Naja seht selbst. Ich habe mich übrigens sehr über eure tollen Reviews gefreut und es sind schon wieder 5. Ich find das für den Anfang immer noch toll. Aber es kann ja nicht sein, dass von über 100 Hits nur 5 Reviews sind. Aber wenigstens sind die Reviews alle toll und muntern mich auf. Deswegen kommt hier euer Dank: _

_**Saxas13:** Erstmal ein Dankeschön, für dein langes Review. Okay wenn man so will waren es 2, doch irgendwie fehlt bei dem zweiten etwas. Naja macht ja nix. Jaja. Meine Mine ist halt etwas schusselig, aber das muss auch mal sein, oder? Und ich muss sie ja irgendwie so kriegen, dass Snape auf sie abfährt _

_**kathi:** Heute siehst du was sie vorhat, aber ihr Vorhaben wird noch ein bisschen unterbrochen. Aber du wirst schon sehen wieso. :) _

_**teddy172:** Ich sehe das mal als ein Kompliment an ;) Danke! _

_**Seraphime:** Ja meine treue Reviewerin :) Jaja woran Sevi wohl gedacht hat, als er Mine gesehen hat. Du hast schon Recht, so ganz abgeneigt ist er nicht und mit Mines Plan hast du auch Recht. Hast du irgendwie meine Gedanken gelesen? Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Chap heute. Ich hab versucht was tolles zu zaubern ;)_

_**Severin1:** Dankeschön. Ich bemühe mich schnell upzudaten, was in der Woche nicht so schnell der Fall ist, aber wie du siehst hab ich es geschafft ;) _

_Danke euch allen für euere tollen Reviews. Auch die Schwarzleser dürfen sich mal melden, ich bin nicht abgeneigt, gegen Kritik von euch. So für euch gibts heute eine Flasche Butterbier. Betrinkt euch nicht wegen des Chaps Viel Spass beim Lesen  
_

_Liebe Grüße Biene ;)_

* * *

Hermine sah sich den Zettel, den sie voll geschrieben hatte noch mal an und war zufrieden mit sich.

_Duschen gehen_

_Kurzer Rock und Top mit weitem Ausschnitt raussuchen_

_Schöne Spitzenunterwäsche tragen (oder vielleicht gar nichts drunter? Och nee, so schnell soll er ja auch nicht merken, dass ich auf ihn stehe... Wie sich das anhört. +kicher+)_

_Schminktipps und Haarstylingtipps suchen _

_Nicht ganz so nervend sein wie im Unterricht _

_Und immer schön Lächeln und fleißig mitarbeiten _

„Ja, ich denke das reicht. Ich will das ja nicht überstürzen, aber andererseits habe ich auch Angst, dass er sich lustig über mich macht. Ich verstehe Snape einfach nicht, wieso er immer so kalt und abweisend ist? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er immer so ist. Aber sagt man nicht „Harte Schale, weicher Kern"? Dann ist Snape ja sicherlich ein richtiger Romantiker. Ich glaube es ja nicht, dass ich mich echt in ihn verknallt habe, aber habe ich das wirklich? Oder fehlt mir im Moment wirklich nur eine Beziehung und ich habe mich in die nächstmögliche Person verknallt? Oder hat mir irgendjemand einen Liebestrank eingeflößt? Ich weiss einfach nicht, was alles in mir vor geht!"

„Mine?", sagte eine schüchterne Stimme hinter ihr.

„Ja?" kam es von ihr ganz erschrocken, weil sie mal wieder in ihren Gedanken war und unterbrochen wurde. Jetzt erkannte sie, dass es Harry war und war noch mehr erschrocken, weil er ja eigentlich sauer auf sie war.

„Du, ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Ich war einfach sauer auf dich, obwohl ich den Grund gar nicht wusste. Vielleicht habe ich einfach überreagiert, weil du mich, wie du es sagtest, versetzt hattest, aber..." sagte er, doch Hermine schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ist ja schon gut, es war ja auch meine Schuld, weil ich meine Gedanken woanders hatte!" sie biss sich auf die Lippe,wollte sie ihm das doch eigentlich gar nicht sagen.

„Ron hat es mir schon erzählt!" sagte Harry.

„Was hat er dir erzählt!" rief Hermine total aufgewühlt. Sie hatte sich doch nicht bei Ron verplappert, oder? Was würde Harry nur von ihr denken?

„Ja, dass du dich mal wieder in einem Buch festgelesen hast. Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Du brauchst doch nicht gleich zu erblassen. Mine? Alles okay bei dir?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Alles okay... Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht's gut." Sagte sie, obwohl sie sich da nicht so sicher war, wie konnte sie sich da nur raus retten, wie sollte sie ihm sagen, dass das alles nichts mit Snape zu tun hatte.

„Na siehst du. Ich dachte nur, dass du vorhin so unkonzentriert warst, lag vielleicht an unserem Streit. Ich wollte nicht, dass dir wegen mir so etwas passiert. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du... dass du..." Die Worte wollten Harry nicht über die Lippen.

„Dass ich was?" fragte Hermine total entsetzt, dass Harry über ihr kleines Geheimnis Bescheid wusste.

Harry nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und stammelte: „ Na dass du dich auch in mich verliebt hast!"

Hermine wurde ganz schlecht. Harry glaubte sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Wie kam er denn dadrauf? Na wenigstens wusste er nicht vonihren Schwärmereien für Snape. Aber andererseits, was sollte sie ihm sagen? Sie konnte ihn doch nicht schon wieder verletzen.

Harry kam auf sie zu und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, weil er ihr endlich gesagt hatte, was er für sie empfand. Doch Hermine wollte das nicht.

„Harry. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Ich mag dich als Freund. Du bist total nett und lieb und so zu mir. Aber ich empfinde nichts für dich. Es tut mir leid. Da musst du mich voll falsch verstanden haben." Sagte sie und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

Aber Harry stand nur total verdattert da und starrte Hermine an. **TBC**

**

* * *

**

_So das ist zwar mal wieder ein kurzes Chap, aber ich hoffe es macht trotzdem Spass zu lesen. Der Reviewbutton freut sich übrigens wenn er mal gedrückt wird, er hatte einen schlechten Tag heute. _

_Bis dann Biene_


End file.
